totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Brain Drain
Brain Drain is episode 23 of Season 2. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Wink Weatherdale *Margie *Zack Synopsis When Sam is on the game show Brain Busters, something mysterious happens! Sam suddenly forgets all the answers and she loses. Alexandra and Clover are suspicious that something is going on there other than a game show. Meanwhile, Jerry attempts to run tests on Sam, but she escapes. Alex and Clover find an intelligence-sucking device in the capsules. Sam runs into the Planet Sushi, where she finds Zack and is occupied with the food instead of tutoring him. Jerry finally finds Sam and drives her back to WOOHP when he is called by Alex and Clover. The news they give is the intelligence-sucking device and they have to sneak back to find more. Alex and Clover find some trouble, and discover that the girl who won against Sam is working with the game show host. It goes to a game of Brain Busters while Alex and Clover are trapped in a glass tank with barely any oxygen. They manage to escape, and successfully attempt to stop them, restoring Sam's intelligence and memories. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Laser Lipstick *Mini Smoke Bomb *Nuclear Powered Jet Boot *X-ray Sunglasses Trivia *The license plate of the WOOHP car says "WOOHPI". *Sam does not wear her catsuit in this episode. *Margie's name and hair style are a reference to Marge Simpson. *Wink Weatherdale is named after world famous game show host Wink Martindale. Gallery X-ray_sunglasses.png|X-ray Sunglasses Lipstick_Laser.png|Lipstick Laser Mini_Smoke_Bomb.png|Mini Smoke Bomb Nuclear_Powered_Jet_Boots.png|Nuclear Powered Jet Boots ep3.JPG epi5.JPG spies31.JPG epi4.JPG|"Brain Drain" Is_it_me.png|"Is it me or just the set looks much bigger on TV?" Magic_of_Hollywood.png|"That's the magic of Hollywood, my dear." That_would_be.png|"That would be... uhh.." Clovis.png|"Clovis?", "Sam, her name is Clover." Clover_and_Alex's_disguise.png|Clover (left) and Alex (right) pretend to be tourists Tsran3.JPG|Wink Weatherdale and Margie Epi6.JPG|"Brain Drain" ThCA6XKD4M.jpg|"Brain Drain" Wink-01.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-02.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-03.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-04.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-05.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-06.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-07.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-08.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-09.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-10.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-11.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-12.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-13.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Wink-14.png|"Brain Drain", Wink Margie-01.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-02.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-03.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-04.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-05.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-06.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-07.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-08.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-09.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-10.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-11.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-12.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-13.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-14.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-15.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-16.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-17.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-18.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-19.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-20.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-21.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-22.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-23.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-24.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-25.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-26.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-27.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-28.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-29.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-30.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-31.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-32.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-33.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-34.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-35.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-36.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-37.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-38.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-39.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-40.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-41.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-42.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-43.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-44.png|"Sorry, Sis!" Margie-45.png|"Gotta Cut Ya Loose!" Margie-46.png|Thanks for playing, unfortunately you are today's losers! Margie-47.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-48.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-49.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-50.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-51.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-52.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-53.png|"Brain Drain", Margie Margie-54.png|"Brain Drain", Margie zack0.JPG|Zack. Category:Season 2